The Adventures of a Luck Goddess
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Hiyori has become the Goddess of Luck, now she and Yato can be together forever but that doesn't mean their adventures are over. Canon-Divergence.


**Here it is! The start of a new oneshot collection cause I just want things to be good and my children happy. LET MY CHILDREN BE HAPPY! Anyway, Future set (Hiyori's about 22) and Canon-divergence in which things turn out and Hiyori gets to be goddess. This thing was a beast to write cause the muses, while wanting it done, did not want to talk XD**

 **Also...earning my M rating right off the bat, Hurrhurrhurr~**

 **I own nothing canon.**

 **~*~*~*~*~RMG*~*~*~*~**

Hiyori still couldn't believe it, she was actually a goddess now and she could be with Yato forever, just like she wished. Although now as a permanent member of the Far Shore, her parents and friends would have trouble remembering her but she was alright with that, having spent the last few years preparing for her new reality. For the last four years, they had spread the word of a goddess named Hiyori, hoping to sway a few people beside her brother into believe in her. And now, here she was, the new Goddess of Luck.

The celebration of her ascendance was in full swing now, Takamagahara alive with the various gods partying. And sure, there was still some whispering about how blasphemous it was that the once half-phantom girl was now a goddess but most kept their thoughts to themselves as they welcomed her into the pantheon, the free flowing food and drinks swaying them into a good mood.

Bishamon and Ebisu had introduced her to the other Gods of Fortune and she knew they had been the most honest with their welcome of her. Lady Benzaiten had invited her to tea, alongside Bishamon, to get to know her better and Lord Okuninushi had, loudly, claimed she was welcome to come and visit his Hawaiian shine anytime as any friend of Bishamon's was a friend of his. She thanked him and was soon afterward tackled by Kofuku as the tiny Poverty Goddess had finally found her.

Soon enough Daikoku and Yukine had caught up and after some tearful congratulations, mostly from the taller regalia, Hiyori had noticed someone missing from their group. After inquiring where Yato was, Yukine had deadpanned that he was currently burying himself in the buffet table. Giggling, she hugged the blonde before stating she was going to go find her wayward god before he, inevitably, drank too much and offended someone.

However her plan to find him kept getting derailed as the other gods came up to her to either congratulate her, some more sincere than others, or to drag her into polite, yet stiff, conversations. Hiyori sighed to herself, having just extracted herself from a conversation Tenjin had dragged her into, and hoped she found Yato soon. All this mingling, while necessary as they were technically celebrating her after all, was starting to weigh on her and she knew having him by her side would make it more enjoyable.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and she was pulled outside, her skirts fluttering around her. Once she got her barings, Hiyori looked up and couldn't help smiling up at the blue eyed god with the cat like grin holding her.

"Found you~" Yato sang.

Hiyori giggled, "Hi, Yato." She then hugged him and sighed happily as his comforting scent invaded her senses and relaxed her.

Yato felt her shoulders sag in relief as he held her and gently nuzzled the top of her head, "You okay, Hiyori?"

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled before looking back up at him, "Just a little overwhelmed I think but I'm alright now. Where have you been?"

"I was networking! Getting to know my fellow gods and all that."

"Hmm..Yukine said you were trying to drown yourself in the buffet."

Yato laughed nervously, "Well come...I'd be an idiot not to enjoy all that great food!"

"Sure, sure." She giggled before leaning back into their embrace and buried her nose in his chest.

Yato gazed down at the love of his life and squeezed her just a bit tighter before gently kissing the top of her head, "You know we can leave at anytime, if you're that uncomfortable."

"No...Not yet. This is a celebration for me after all, be kind of rude to leave so soon."

The dark haired god pouted at her, "Aww, come on, You're not having any fun so why stay?"

Hiyori gave him that determined look that made her eyes glow, "Because most the gods already have a negative opinion about me, I'm not going to give them any more reason to disapprove of me. I'm one of them now and I'm not going to run away from this."

Yato grinned at her, loving it when she got passionate about something, "Alright." He then leaned in and kissed her, gaining a surprised noise before she sank into it and kissed him back. Soon he pulled back and placed their forehead's together, "You look gorgeous, you know."

The new goddess blushed prettily as she gazed at him, "Thank you."

He then leaned toward her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "And very tempting," before lightly sucking on the spot just below her earlobe.

"Y-Yato!" Hiyori gasped, "S-someone could see us!"

"So?"

"No." She said as she pushed him back, "...Later, okay?"

"Fiiine," He sighed before kissing her forehead, "As you wish."

She giggled, "You can be so impossible." And then dragged him back into the party.

They made their way around, Hiyori feeling more comfortable around everyone with Yato by her side. A few gods stopped them to chat, some of the kinder ones asking Hiyori when she planned to find her first regalia while others attempted to give her 'advice' on how to be a goddess. Eventually they made their way to the food, Yato piling her plate high since she hadn't eaten yet, claiming she'd like everything he chose. Yukine found them then and proceeded to tell them that Kofuku and Okuninushi had gotten into a drinking contest.

Yato laughed loudly, "I've gotta see this!" And dragged them over to where the event was happening.

The sight they found was an interesting one with their tiny pinked haired friend easily keeping up with the large blonde man. A group of gods and regalia surrounded the two, some cheering them on while others tutted at the fact that one of Seven Fortune Gods would stoop to a drinking contest with the Goddess of Poverty. Daikoku was sighing off to the side, clearing having given up trying to stop his lady from causing havoc. Yato immediately joined in on the cheering, goading the two competing gods on and trying to make bets on who would win. Meanwhile Hiyori and Yukine joined Daikoku in spectating, Hiyori assuring the tall regalia that it was fine every time he tried to apologize for Kofuku's antics.

Bishamon had returned at that point to see what all the commotion was about and after sighing in resignation, asked who's bright idea it was to allow this to happen. Daikoku explained it had been a joint idea between the two and said he had tried to dissuade Kofuku from competing, knowing it could only end badly. Shaking her head, Bishamon opted to stay and watch while inquiring with Hiyori on how she was taking everything in but not before quietly instructing Kazuma to place a bet on Kofuku.

Soon enough cheers and groans rose into the air as Okuninushi finally threw in the towel, declaring the pint-sized goddess the winner. Yato skipped happily over, having been part of the winning gods, to proudly show off his winnings. Bishamon went over to scold her fellow fortune god and no one seem to notice Kofuku skip away, cackling gleefully in her drunken state. Yukine was just sternly telling his master he better be planning to use his winnings for something useful, after scolding him on gambling in the first place, when Daikoku noticed his missing lady. After panicking briefly he went off to find her and Tenjin decided to rejoin their little group.

"Ah, Hiyori! There you are!" He exclaimed, "There's a few gods who are interested in speaking with you. Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure. Yato, I'll be back soon, try not to get into any trouble."

"Hiyori!" He gasped dramatically, "Have you no faith in your god?!" When he saw the flat look she gave him, he waved her away, "Yes, yes I'll be good. Your mom's no fun Yukine!"

"Since when is Hiyori my mom?!" The young man cried.

Hiyori sighed as they started to banter and followed Tenjin over to the group of gods he wanted her to meet. Before her were three male gods and two goddesses with their regalias, alongside Takemikazuchi and Kiun. All were devastatingly flawless like most deities were but each had their own unique qualities that helped Hiyori guess who they might be. One of the gods, while looking almost feminine, had fox ears and tails was most likely Lord Inari and the goddess beside him who wore bright, fiery colors and cherry blossoms in her hair was likely to be Sakuya-Hime. Beside them was a large muscular but refined looking man with dark eyes and a goatee, a dove sat serenely and cooed every so often on his shoulder. The other god was tall and slim, dark, almost midnight blue hair was braided over his shoulder and he was dressed in flowing robes that featured a twisting dragon embroidered in silver. The last goddess looked the happiest to see Hiyori, a bright smile only rivaled by her bright kimono on her face and her hair done up in a complicated up-do.

"Colleagues," Tenjin stated as they came over, "Our new Goddess of Luck, Hiyori. Hiyori, Lord Inari, Sakuya-Hime, Lord Hachiman, Lord Suijin and Lady Ame-no-Uzume. I'm sure you already know Takemikazuchi." He nodded in turn to each of the gods.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Hiyori greeted, bowing lightly.

"Hello, Dear!" Uzume greeted brightly, clasping Hiyori's hands, "It's been so long since we've had someone new join us! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

"Yes." Suijin said, "Tenjin was just telling us that you used to be half-phantom before you became one of us. How...very interesting."

"Ah...yes." Hiyori answered hesitantly, "But we got that fixed before this all happened."

Suijin hummed before Sakuya-hime cut in, "We also heard you tend to spend a lot of time around the Poverty Goddess. Do be careful around her, it wouldn't be good for your new existence to be around her so much."

"Now, Sakuya-hime, Lady Kofuku is one of us still..." Tenjin chimed in awkwardly.

"Yes, yes. Still, just some advice for the newest of our ranks is all."

Lord Hachiman spoke next, gently petting his dove, "We also couldn't help but notice you seem awfully close to that Calamity God."

"Hey," Takemikazuchi cut in, "Yato's been recognized as a God of Fortune now." He then mumbled under his breath, "Despite all the trouble he's caused in the past..."

"Exactly." Agreed Inari, tails swishing, "I can't believe Lady Amaterasu is allowing himself to be called a fortune god. Even if he is a minor one."

"Hey." Hiyori tried to cut in but was cut off by Suijin, "A leopard can't change his spots, isn't that what the humans say? He'll be back to killing eventually and then what few believers he has will forget about him. Just the nature of those kinds of gods. He doesn't even deserve that Blessed Vessel of his."

Sakuya-hime laughed lightly behind her hand, "And have you heard about the tiny shrine he boasts about? Ridiculous to flaunt such a silly little thing."

"Now wait just a minute!" Hiyori exclaimed, "Yato is doing a fantastic job of being a God of Fortune and you don't know all he's been though to get where he is today! He's doing everything he can to make people happy and heal from everything his father put him though! Yes, he can be a little silly and a handful at times but that doesn't change that fact that he has a pure and good heart and gives everything he does his full effort! He and Yukine have worked hard to be here! In fact, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't even be here right now!" She nodded to them, "Now if you please excuse me, I'll be going back over to them. And please, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult the shrine _I_ made him. Good evening." And with a flurry of skirts Hiyori turned and walked away, head held high, unable to stand their presence any longer.

"Oooh, I like her~" Uzume clapped, "She's feisty!"

Hiyori found Yato shortly after that, attempting to subtly ask if anyone had seen Kofuku running around. She didn't see Yukine anywhere so she assumed he may have been searching elsewhere. Unable to stand the annoyed looks the gods were giving Yato, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away, making her way outside to the garden.

"Excuse me for a moment my fellow gods! Seems the lovely lady here would like a word!" He shouted back towards them before following Hiyori. "Everything ok?" He asked, once they were outside.

Hiyori huffed and spun around, hugging Yato tightly as she tried to control the urge to go give those gods a good Jungle Savate or one of her other moves. Yes, she knew they had a rather negative opinion about him and she probably shouldn't have snapped at them the way she had but she didn't care, Yato was precious to her and hearing such things, especially how he didn't deserve Yukine, just made her blood boil. She buried her face in his chest, trying to let his comforting scent calm her down and not go back inside to cause a scene.

"Hiyori?" Yato asked, wondering what had happened to cause her to act like this as he wrapped his arms around her, "Lovely, what happened? Did Tenjin's friends insult you? Cause if they did I'll go grab Yukine and we'll give them a good lesson!"

"No." Came her muffled reply, stopping him from turning back to the party, "They...They insulted you..."

"Oh...Hiyori I don't care about that. Kind of used to it..."

"But I do!" She exclaimed, looking up at him, "You and Yukine have worked so hard to be where you are today and I'm so proud of both you! Hearing those other gods make fun of you and say you're not worthy of your new title or Yukine just...Ugh! It's a good thing I don't have a regalia yet or I'd show them!"

Yato laughed and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I'm sure you could beat them all without one, you are a luck goddess now~ But what happened to wanting to make a good impression, hmm?" He chuckled again, "Don't worry about it, okay? Just ignore anything they say, they're not worth your time. And...Thanks...for being so offended for me and Yukine. I don't know what I did to do deserve you."

Hiyori smiled and nuzzled her nose against his hand, "Of course, you two are precious to me." She then looked back up at him, eyes bright, "And you've done a lot." She then leaned up and kissed him.

Yato hummed into the kiss before tilting his head and kissing back, clutching her close. They parted briefly for air before sealing their lips together again, Hiyori wrapping her arms around his neck and Yato moving his hand to hold the back of her head. She moaned low as he slipped his tongue into her mouth before retaliating.

Hiyori then pulled back -earning a whimper from Yato- for breath and sighed, "Let's go."

"Hmm?" Yato hummed, dazed as he tried to lean in for another kiss.

The brunette giggled as she turned her head to the side, landing his lips on her cheek, "Let's go. You know, celebrate in private."

"Oooh~" Yato grinned at her, blue eyes glowing, "Is that a wish?"

Hiyori smirked and leaned close, "Hmm...More of a request. I don't have five yen right now."

"Ah, well, I think we could think of a payment plan." Yato mumbled before kissing her once more as she giggled.

Then as they disappeared in a flash of god-light a large crash came from inside the palace, followed by the sound of cries and the cackling laughter of Kofuku as she caused havoc.

~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~

They landed in the center of her bedroom in her Lower Realm apartment, still deep into their kiss. Yato then trailed kisses across her cheek to her earlobe, sucking on the skin just below as he tried to slip the outer haori of her robes off. Hiyori gave a gasping sort of giggle before pushing him away gently away, "Wait, wait."

Yato whined low in his throat at being pushed back, "Whaaat?"

More giggles escaped the young woman as he pouted at her, "I want to take off my jewelry first, so my hair doesn't get tangled in it."

"Fiiine." He pouted before moving behind her to assist with the removal of all the delicate gold, amethyst and sapphire pieces that decorated her hair.

Hiyori sighed in relief as the last pin was removed and placed beside the rest next to the two mini shrines on the dresser. She'd have to remember to thank Bishamon again for styling it for her when she next saw the War Goddess. Hiyori then hummed and tilted her head to the side as Yato brushed her hair aside and placed his lips on her neck again. She helped him slip off her outer haoris before turning and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, hands slipping upwards to tug his hair free from his ponytail. Yato tugged at her obi, undoing the sash as she ran her fingers through his dark tresses and nipped at his lips. He open his mouth for her probing tongue as he slipped the outer layer of her kimono off her shoulders.

Hiyori moved her hands down his chest to tug at his own clothes, a small part of her wishing he was wearing his familiar tracksuit as it was so much easier to take off. Yato, meanwhile, had started to back them toward the bed, another layer of her dress joining the pile on the floor. He then suddenly lifted her up, earning a gasp that momentarily broke their kiss and allowed him to kiss down the column of her throat. He sucked on her pulse point as he placed a knee on the bed before lowering her down onto the pillows and coming to hover above her.

He gazed down at her, blue eyes swimming with lust and love, "My lovely goddess~"

Hiyori panted lightly before smiling and reaching up to him, pulling him in for another kiss, "My God of Fortune."

They kissed passionately as hands continued to tug at clothing, Hiyori finally pushing open his robes to run her hands down his chest. Yato groaned low at the feeling of her hands lightly dancing against up and down his ribcage, moving his focus from nibbling her lips to her neck as he tugged loose the last tie holding her kimono together. He then slowly trailed open mouth kisses across her shoulder and over her collar bone, adding nips and licks here and there as he listened to her soft sighs and gasps. Pulling back, Yato admired the flushed and panting form of Hiyori before leaning forward and placing his forehead against hers.

"You're beautiful."

Hiyori smiled and reached around his neck, rubbing their noses together softly, "You're not so bad yourself." She then kissed him lovingly.

Reaching behind her, Yato suddenly lifted her up earning a muffled giggle against his mouth as he slipped the rest of her robes down her arms. Hiyori did the same as they parted for air, tugging his haori and undershirts off his shoulders before he laid her back down. Following after her, Yato sealed their lips together as he lightly brushed a hand up her body, coming to rest just below the band of her bra. Gently tugging at her bottom lip as he lifted back, he began trailing down the other side of her neck with his mouth, relishing in the soft sighs that fell from her mouth. Hiyori arched up against him, huffing when he thwarted her attempts at rolling her hips against his with his other hand.

"Yato.." She whined, starting to get impatient with his slow treatment.

"Yes?" He smirked against her skin as he nuzzled his head between her breasts, moving his hand around her back toward the clasp of the lingerie.

"Please?" She asked before feeling his fingers work diligently to unlock her bra.

Yato hummed, feeling her soft sigh as he finally loosened the undergarment, and then carefully pinched it between his teeth and pulled it off her. Hiyori huffed out a laugh at his actions before giving him an exasperated look as he hung over her, bra hanging from his mouth. Grinning at her look, Yato tossed the garment to the side before leaning down and nuzzled her chest once more. He then began placing feather light kisses against one mound causing Hiyori to let out another impatient noise before he wrapped his mouth around the taunt nipple. Hiyori moaned low as he began to suck gently, tongue twirling around the sensitive bud as his hand came back up to squeeze and massage her other breast.

Yato's free hand danced down her thigh as she buried her fingers in his dark hair, tugging gently in time to the ministrations he gave her breasts. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, the god switched to her other breast and Hiyori finally managed to roll her hips against his, earning a deep moan. Giggling, she did it again, successfully distracting him for a moment. Taking the opportunity, she rubbed down his chest in order to roll him to the side before following after and straddling him.

Dazed at the sudden change of position, Yato blinked up at Hiyori before smirking, "You know, you could've just said you wanted to be on top."

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Be quiet." Before giving her hips a little twist and brushing against his arousal.

Yato groaned and Hiyori did it again, smirking triumphantly before leaning over and capturing his lips. He grunted into the kiss as she continued to move against him, hands coming to her hips to hold them. Yato then abruptly pushed his hips against hers causing Hiyori to break their kiss with a gasp at the sudden action. Chuckling softly, he murmured an apology before sealing his lips over hers once more, thumbs rubbing circles over her hips. Once he had coaxed her into a tongue war, Yato snaked a hand between them and began rubbing against her panty clad core. Hiyori broke away with a gasp of his name, shuddering against him as he gently prodded at her entrance.

Hiyori groaned when Yato shoved the damp fabric of her underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside her, quickly followed by a second. He began to pump them slowly, moans and broken syllables of his name falling from her mouth in time with his pumps. Hiyori then started to rock her hips, moans becoming louder as a tight coil began forming in her stomach as Yato began to pump faster. As she continued to ride his fingers, Yato peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses, whispering coaxing words in her ear.

"A-ah! Y-Yato!" She gasped, feeling her tipping point fast approaching.

"Just let yourself go, 'Yori. Come for me, My Goddess." He breathed into her ear, curling his fingers just so inside her.

Hiyori cried out in pleasure when her release hit, voice muffled in his shoulder as she shuddered above him. Yato continued to slowly pump his fingers, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm before she collapsed against him. Panting, she laid there as she came back down to earth, Yato running a hand up and down her back as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"You know..." She said, still catching her breath, "I was about to do something nice to you."

"I know~" He smirked, "But that was more fun. And-" He flipped them back over quickly, grinning down at her before pressing his arousal against her sensitive core and causing her to involuntarily buck against him, "I'd rather we skip to the main event before I completely lose control of myself."

Hiyori blinked before smiling and leaning up, kissing him softly as she drifted a hand downward to tug meaningfully at his hakama's ties, "Then I suggest you take these off."

Chuckling, Yato kissed her again, pushing her back against the pillows before leaning away. Quickly tugging her panties down and tossing them over his shoulder, he then reached for and untied his hakama. The loose pants fell and he kicked them off as he leaned back over Hiyori, lips descending to her neck. Hiyori widened her legs, allowing him to nestle between them as she trailed a hand down his chest before lightly brushing against his erection. Groaning into her neck as she cupped him, Yato rocked forward into her hand as she pumped slowly.

Grabbing her hand, Yato removed it and placed it by her head as he hovered over her, staring deep into her magenta eyes, "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm," Hiyori nodded, and then smirked just a little, knowing what she was about to say would do to him, "Make me yours...Lord Yato."

Groaning out a chuckle, Yato kissed her quickly before guiding himself to her entrance and pushing in slowly. Both moaned at the sensations, Yato letting his head fall beside hers as she wrapped her arms around him and told him to move. Pulling out, he set a slow pace, savoring the soft sighs and moans spilling from her as she clung to him. Hiyori moved her hips, matching his pace and feeling that familiar coil starting to tighten before she begged him to go faster.

Not one to disappoint, Yato wrapped one of her legs around his waist before upping his pace and driving into her quicker. Moans growing in volume, Hiyori clung to him as he laid open mouth kisses upon her neck and shoulder, hips still matching his pace. Wrapping her other leg around him and trying to tilt her hips to take him in deeper, she cried out for him to go harder. Grabbing her hips and holding them steady, Yato complied with her request, pushing himself deeper inside. Crying out as he finally hit that sweet spot, Hiyori spurred him on further with her cries of 'Yes!' and 'Yato!' and 'Right there!'. Yato responded with his own moans of her name as he felt his own release grow and thrusted into her with increasing urgency.

Digging her nails into his back, Hiyori cried out, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah, Yato!" as she came, vision going blank.

"Hiyori!" Yato cried out, her own release triggering his, hips shuddering as he spilled his seed inside her.

Both panted as they came down from their high and Yato fell on top of Hiyori, placing lazy kisses wherever he could. She hummed and nuzzled the side of his head before he carefully adjusted so he could lay beside her and hold her tightly. Giggling softly, she ran her fingers though his damp hair as he tucked his face into her shoulder.

"Love you~" He mumbled against her neck.

"Love you, too." She answered, continuing her ministrations, "We should probably clean up a little."

"Mmm...In a minute. Don't wanna let you go."

Hiyori sighed fondly, used to him getting cuddly after they finished, "Alright...a few minutes."

Yato mumbled a 'yay' and snuggled himself closer to her, lips still finding places of her skin to land on. She sighed, relaxing against him and placing her own light kiss against his head before closing her eyes and cuddling close.

It was a few seconds later when Yato spoke up again, voice weighed down with incoming sleep, "So you think Kofuku's trashed everything yet?"

The new goddess merely giggled in response, ignoring her god's musing.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Ta-dah! Look at those happy dorks XP**

 **Also, just to let everyone know, I wrote the scene with Inari before I knew what his canon self looked like and I couldn't find a way to edit it without disrupting the flow. Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Whenever that may be...**


End file.
